<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Calls by Sinitar_of_The_Valley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626852">Secret Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitar_of_The_Valley/pseuds/Sinitar_of_The_Valley'>Sinitar_of_The_Valley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Are Dumb, Cute, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Just kiss the girl!, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitar_of_The_Valley/pseuds/Sinitar_of_The_Valley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can't sleep in the jungle because she's obviously used to the quiet desert. So what does one do when one can't sleep? Visit your mortal enemy for a late-night chat, duh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some sweet honey before I go to bed. I have Zoom classes in the morning and I still need to prepare for my main story that I’m working on. Thank you to the few people who will find this in the sea of fix fics happening right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noises of the jungle are something that everyone in the rebellion has said is soothing. That they enjoy the background noise and it even helps them fall asleep. But Rey couldn’t find a single calming thing about it even though she’s been living in it for months now. Her home planet of Jaku has her used to quiet nights of sleep.</p><p>Whenever there was noise in the background it was because of something extremely dangerous. Either raiders were coming toward the village she slept nearby, or a deadly sandstorm was brewing. Both mean that she needs to fix her shelter in order to brace for those troubles. And now her fears were misplaced in the safest planet that exists.</p><p>Figuring that she needs to just calm her nerves and relax, she decided to start meditating and crossed her legs to root herself in the cottage she’s in. She relaxed and let go of her breathing letting it do its thing while she only worried about focusing on it. A few seconds into the preparation she successfully closed herself off from the jungle’s songs.</p><p>Next, she straightened her posture in order to allow her breathing to move throughout her entire body. Oxygen seeped through all the pores and explored every crevice inside of her. Her eyes struggled to stop their endless movement in their mission to view light. Rey’s mind may have successfully ignored the possible dangers outside of the flimsy shelter that was clearly not a ruined part of a starship but her body was still on high alert trying to keep her alive.</p><p>After a few minutes into the meditation, she was now fully one with the environment. She could see her staff floating in front of her without needing to open her eyes. She could sense the bodies of the rebel soldiers that were snoring away in the surrounding huts and cottages. Finn was dead asleep hugging a stick he imagined was a lightsaber in his dreams. Leia was filled with worry for her son but still managed to lie motionless and unaware of what was happening. Poe had apparently barely fallen asleep in one of the ships he was giving maintenance to.</p><p>The only one not asleep was Rose. That girl was still awake doing her best to study the notes and guides splayed open in front of her. Leia and Poe and several other commanders gave them to her after she was given a new role as Lieutenant in the rebellion. And she was determined to do her damned best and impress the ones who believed in her and changed her life.</p><p>Rey’s consciousness didn't want to linger here though. She loved her friends dearly, but they weren’t the ones in need of her help. There was someone else out there that somehow managed to summon an undeserved affection from her. And the more she learned about him, the more it grew. And with every amount it grew, her resolve strengthened and made her believe that she could help him one day.</p><p>“Hello?” Rey called out into the darkness. She waited floating in the void waiting to be invited back in.</p><p>“<em> What do you want? </em>” Kylo’s hostile mechanical voice reverberated in her mind. It caused a chill that almost made her lose concentration in the meditation. He clearly hadn’t forgotten her rejection when he proposed to rule by her side.</p><p>“I want to talk,” she answered.</p><p>Rey felt him reach into her mind with the force. His touch was chilling and scorching at the same time. It felt like the first time they met in his interrogation quarters. But unlike then, he wasn’t trying to barge into her thoughts. That’s a step in the right direction at least.</p><p>Without fear and purely with a soothing kindness, she allowed him to merge his mind with hers. This wasn’t the first time it’s happened, but it was the first time he’s done it with the hand of the dark side.</p><p>“<em> You should be asleep. </em>”</p><p>“I’m not tired,” she lied, but she knew he was aware of it. “I want to talk to you.”</p><p>Kylo’s quarters materialized around her as she was able to look at him now. He was sitting down on a table with his full attention on her now. Whatever he’s been doing with the heavily marked maps on the table in front of him was pushed to the side for the moment.</p><p>Rey couldn’t see his face since it was hidden behind his signature mask but she could tell that he was feeling something positive at the moment while he was in her view. His heavy breathing was the only audible sound in here and unlike those wretched sounds from the jungle planet, it was comforting to her. However, she still wished she could hear his real breathing.</p><p>“Could you take off the mask?” she asked oblivious to the fact that she was biting her lip.</p><p>“<em> No. </em>” Kylo’s single worded response carried a bite to it. It roused a little bit of anger from Rey. She would at least want an explanation of why not.</p><p>She moved in closer to Kylo making him flinch quietly. She held her hands and absentmindedly fiddled with them together. She breathed in deeply as she looked around his quarters to familiarize herself with it. “So, new place,” she observed. “I grew up in a desert and even I have to say that this looks barren. You should look into remodelling, for me at least.” She gave a small smile as she sat down.</p><p>Kylo continued staring at her allowing zero emotions to escape from him. “<em> You’re distracting. </em>” He caught himself too late. His stomach dropped at his words. He actually meant to say something along the lines of ‘Just because we fought back to back doesn’t make us friends.’ Even a sith lord can wish for hyperspace to eat him up to save him from embarrassment.</p><p>“Uh, duh, gah,” Rey’s cheeks rosied up at the meaning those words have. Her hair bounced as she looked away from him to give herself time to think about how to go on. “Please just take off that damned mask,” she managed for the moment.</p><p>Now that the image of the imposing Sith Lord that Kylo was trying to put on was ruined, he decided to obey her wishes. And while he was dying of embarrassment Rey was still trying to build her composure.</p><p>“Is it the hair?” she asked fighting off a smile. Rey’s hair was completely loose and partly curled because of the time she was in. She was considering that her appearance was what Kylo was referring to since he wasn’t used to her being so fashionably unprepared.</p><p>Of course, Kylo wanted to take this as an opportunity to shrug off his mistake and nodded. But we all know how boys continue to fuck up whenever they start it off.</p><p>“Why does she have to be so pretty?” Clearly this wasn’t kept inside of Kylo’s mind.</p><p>Rey couldn’t believe the things that she was hearing right now. She felt as if someone cranked up the heat in the room even though she knew the guy loved frigid temperatures. A <em> polar </em>opposite of his grandfather. Was it her or was the starship also suddenly spinning? A quick glance at the cute red-faced boy who was avoiding eye-contact informed her that it was definitely her. Did she just call him cute?</p><p>“Did you just call me cute?” Kylo’s offended voice repeated her question.</p><p>These two were creating their graves with their own words. You see kids? This is why you shouldn’t be thinking during stressful situations. You never know if they’re staying inside your head until it’s too late.</p><p>“I think someone’s calling me,” Rey tried to come up with an excuse to leave and avoid further screw ups of her personal secrets.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Kylo reached out…</p><p>Rey was standing in the middle of her cottage now and yelped at the sound of her staff hitting the straw floor. The silence of Kylo’s quarters was interrupted by the stressful sounds from the jungle.</p><p>Gravity took hold of her head and she was now staring at her bare feet. Beads of sweat on her forehead began evaporating when the coldness of the planet washed over her.</p><p>The significance of the moment struck her harshly. Did she flirt with Kylo? Did this actually happen? God, what’s with all the confusion she’s feeling with the mess in her feelings?</p><p>Rey’s nerves attacked her with crazy laughter. That’s one way to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While searching for a way to locate Palpatine Kylo accidentally brings Rey to his side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The only reason why I made this part two was because I was watching Full Metal Alchemist and saw a Winred moment. I put that scene into the story let's see if any fans notice it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kylo stormed past the stormtroopers that were picking the swamp clean. Another dangerous planet that was cowering at his boots. None of these monstrous worlds could give him a challenge not that he was complaining since it made things even faster for him. Yet he was nowhere close to finding the fabled emperor that decided to haunt the Galaxy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped the hilt of his sabre with anger. His face twitched, warning two troopers not to talk to him right now. They instead turned on their heels and went back to their assigned sections. Kylo’s patience was wearing thin. If the rumours and distress calls were true then he would have a potential threat to his rule. And unlike with Rey, he didn’t want to share his power with a stinky old corpse. That man had his chance, now it was his turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader wouldn’t want the man to regain his power anyway. There’s a reason he killed his old master. And while he worshipped his grandfather, Kylo didn’t want to repeat his same mistakes, that’s why he killed Snoke when he was finally staring him down in person again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s visor cracked to the right and scanned the land. He felt something in the distance. It was powerful. Maybe it had something to do with the old Emperor. Even if it wasn’t, that power he was feeling might give Kylo an edge against the rebellion. While his power was growing and covering multiple systems there were still dozens of more worlds that rejected his rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also had to get rid of his mother in some way. Mothers are always more dangerous than fathers. They have an annoying tendency to bring out emotions with their compassion. Besides, once she’s gone, Rey won’t be able to deny that Ben Solo is really gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy breathing turned into silence as he reached out with the Dark Side. It was definitely something connected to the Dark Side. But it didn’t feel like an artifact. Holocrons, Jedi Temples, and Sith artifacts felt lighter and hollow. This felt solid and heavy, almost warm and wet. Maybe it was a living creature. Something he could turn into an attack pet. Having a creature would allow him to sick it on his mother and stand hidden from the call of the light side. Or it might be a machine which would be the same thing if he can reprogram it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what Rey’s pretty little face would look like while she ran from a large creature that was out for blood. Then when she begged for mercy she might accept his hand. Or he could sick it onto her friends. That bastard pilot that kept hitting his supply lines and costing him damages and troops would be the first to go. Definitely the treacherous stormtrooper that kept following her like a lost puppy. Maybe he should be the first one instead. He doesn’t want to take any chances since he feels something quiet inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without an order to stop their search Kylo returned to his fighter and flew off in the direction the Dark Side was pulling him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please just take off that damned mask.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey's voice echoed in Kylo’s head. He shook his head trying to forget them causing his ship to shake a little with his movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on the steering control tightened and his anger burned out. Between the embers sprouted his affection for her. Instead of the swampy terrain morphing into jagged stone platforms he was seeing Rey sitting on his desk smiling at him. She turned her head in embarrassment giving him a full view of her long hair that ended in small curls. It was easy to imagine himself getting up and walking to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was imagining that they were looking at the stars in Luke’s former Jedi Order with her embracing him as he told her the stories of a young smuggler he heard before bed as a child. She would jokingly ask if maybe he wanted those stories to actually be of himself and he would say yes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The daydream faded and Kylo found himself on the ground. He could feel the wind on his face and it was easier to breathe again. That startled him and made him reach up to touch his face. Sure enough, there was a gaping hole in it. He groaned with annoyance and fear. That’s the second mask that broke. And now he was in danger of confronting his face, one that bears the family face of a Solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scolded himself for his carelessness as he picked up the pieces of his mask. He was going to have this one repaired instead. The damage wasn’t as bad as the one he smashed into scrap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s stupid to be thinking about Rey so much. She invites the temptation of the Light Side. He needs to find a way to do the impossible. Separate her from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo?” Great, now he’s imagining her voice too. The soft song of a desert oasis. How can she be more annoying when she’s gone than when she’s in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo! Why did you bring me here?” This time the shouting voice of Rey was much closer to his ear and the scare made him slip on the smooth stone under his boot. But before he fell two smaller hands clasped tight onto his shoulder and cape and swung him onto the floor away from a hidden ravine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tumbled and stopped a foot away from another ravine opening. His stunned body was glued to the floor as his eyes met Rey’s narrow figure. She had her arm on her waist giving him a heated glare. He was at a loss for words. But he was also feeling disappointed that her hair wasn’t loose like last time. It was tied into the three buns she had when they first met though. But he thought she looked cuter with loose hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean why I brought you here? I don’t even remember how I got here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He stashed the broken mask pieces into a pocket hidden in the folds of his uniform. His mask was beginning to annoy him too since the cracked bit over his left eye was flashing red static disorienting his vision. He still wasn’t taking it off in defiance. She could tell his mother for all he cared, Kylo’s face twisted into a scowl while he tensed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was training without Leia and away from the clearing when I saw you walking behind the trees. I tried to follow but I ended up here almost running off these plates,” she explained. That’s when she finally looked at Kylo’s face and noticed the broken mask. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kylo’s turn to explain himself now. He told Rey what happened but wisely left out the parts about looking for the Zombie Emperor and his daydreams about her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The next thing I know I’m waking up next to you and almost slipping into the abyss.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how are we going to get somewhere safe? I’ve been feeling this creepy sensation since I’ve gotten here and I’ll feel better once we’re somewhere that isn’t as open.” Kylo squirmed as he watched her bite her lip again. Does she do this stuff on purpose? It has to be some sort of distraction tactic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s gaze stayed on her while she looked around. He already knew where he wanted to go so he could focus on her instead. She wasn’t wearing her grey rags from Jakku nor the grey vest from their fight against Snoke anymore. He was now noticing how much she liked wearing grey before. Decorating her body was a new white tunic showing her complete allegiance and mastery of the Light Side now. And a new bronze brace rested on her bicep highlighting the muscle tones she’s gained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go that way,” Rey pointed opposite from where the force was pouring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of the system’s suns shined intensely when the clouds parted on them. The third sun must be behind one of the two Kylo supposed. He took the opportunity to look at the ground now that they wouldn’t be able to hide anything in their shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smooth plates the size of Tie Fighters dotted the place for miles. Kylo and Rey were standing on a smaller one that was sinking lower than its neighbours. Kylo’s ship must’ve slipped through into the darkness underneath the plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Hux is searching that place,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kylo lied. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If he sees you he’ll capture you, and if he sees me with you, he’ll want me to do more than capture you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I didn’t know you cared about my safety,” Rey smirked in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You should. Besides I can’t convince you to join me if you’re dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rey’s face displayed distress, she might not know whether she should feel unsettled or flustered so her face settled for that emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure we should go that way th… what?” Kylo used the force to pick her up and gently put her down on the plate above the one they were on in the direction he planned to go in. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Help me up,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kylo ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lowered her staff to him and looked at him in his exposed eye as she easily pulled him up to her. “Don’t ever use the force on me again. At least not when we’re not fighting,” she demanded. She knew that they were going to be fighting each other again one day, but if they were going to be meeting up like this on the regular then there should be some respect during the meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kylo climbed up past her and headed toward the next plate. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But then you’re going to have to get up these things by yourself,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grunted. “I don’t need </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> help to do this. I’m fully capable of doing it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dashed past him sprinting at top speed toward the next platform. It was a few feet in the air sustained by its strange roots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kylo chased her. He reached out tempted to pull her back with the force but stopped himself remembering her request and allowed her to vault high into the air. In annoyance, he jumped and propelled himself using his negative emotions to land perfectly in the middle of the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey landed on the edge of the platform not expecting it to be only a few feet wide. She lost her footing and nearly fell off. But Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and rooted his feet onto the ground preventing her from falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo could feel Rey’s rapid breaths. The heavy movement in her chest caused her stomach to contract. Her head fell back and rested on his shoulder in relief and now Kylo was able to feel her whole body ease its tensed up muscles. He was unsure of what to do with her body against his but he found his head slowly lowering onto her shoulder and nearly lost himself in his strong feelings of affection. He only wanted to keep her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Rey asked, still gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo raised his head and looked down at the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a Jedi technique I learned in Luke’s Order,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he confessed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s called Force Near-Sight. I’m always aware of the terrain. I know where not to be if I’m navigating traps or, in this case, how big a platform is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neat. Well, thank you, for saving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You did it for me back there. It was only fair.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”Neither made a move to get away from each other for a while.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Kylo woke up being greeted by a pretty surprise, Rey, the two suns were on opposite sides of the sky. Now only one remained high up in the air. Since every planet has different day lengths even in the same system this isn’t much to go off by. But they managed to cover a lot of ground and they are now at the base of a cave system where the Dark Side was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in here?” Rey didn’t wait for an answer and started climbing up to one of the openings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hung back lost in the battle of light and dark that was filling his stomach. His mouth was dry and parched which was sharing the blame for his headache with his inner fight. He stumbled to a different cave entrance where he could hear the sound of running water. He was too distracted right now to focus his sense and figure out if there was anything dangerous inside. All he could think about was freshwater going inside of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled inside not caring to think about the bigness (yes it’s a real word) of the cave. Somewhere in the same opening was Rey looking at it in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo dropped to his knees where water pooled. It was trickling out of an opening in the rocks being pushed out from somewhere. He pulled out a filter from his cloak and dipped it in just in case it was toxic for him. He didn’t want to poison himself in his rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he waited for the filter to do its thing, he found himself looking intensely at the water. He could see a faint reflection of himself. Half of his mask was gone, the pieces tucked safely in his uniform. It gave him a clear view of Ben Solo next to Kylo Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Alas, you’re no Vader. You’re just a child, in a mask,</b>
  <span>” the trickling water whispered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>
    <em>Who are you?</em>
  </b>
  <span>— Vader’s familiar mechanical voice demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo admitted as the rocks under his feet started to tremble. His trance broke and he fell onto his back rolling away from the water as the ground was tossed in all directions. The opening ejecting the trickle of water rose into the air revealing two sets of spiky legs that hooked into the small openings of the rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a Scurex. A spider-like creature found in many mountainous regions in this star cluster. They have spread into many worlds thanks to smugglers that never checked their cargo when travelling to other planets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo activated his Lightsaber casting a red glow onto the grotesque body. Its head was filled with 11 beady eyes. It had legs sprouting from each side of the face where a humanoid would have their ears. The other set was in the middle of their body which only supported the front part of them. The rest which was a tail holding a poisonous barb was dragged below them. Luckily the legs were long enough to keep it away from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only protection it had was a hard shell on top of its head. It isn’t long enough to cover its body so any predator or human would be able to attack its soft parts which, because of the legs, were high above everyone’s heads. The water that Kylo was about to drink spilled out of its mandibled jaws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one of the few things from the creature that’s actually edible. But only if you want to be useless on the ground while you hallucinate so many things at once. That’s another thing that spread them across planets, their value.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding against attacking it, Kylo deactivated his Lightsaber and jumped down the rocks and ran to the other side of the cave hoping to reach Rey. There would be safety in numbers against these things. But as he ran his legs were swept into the air by a second Scurex. He landed on his arm but luckily didn’t break anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” he took off his helmet and called out to her at the top of his lungs. Great, now he sounds like that needy traitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” came an answer. “There’s something you need to see!” There was excitement in her voice so she hasn’t bumped into one of the Scurex yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I’m a little busy right now!” He called. “We’re apparently in a Scurex den!” one of the creatures picked him up by the foot and dangled him upside down. Now it’s time to use the Lightsaber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His weapon hummed to life and he used it to hack off its mandibles to free himself. It cried out in pain and dropped him.The Lightsaber sizzled out and clattered on the floor while Kylo spun and landed on his feet. He quickly picked it up and started jumping around the rocks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that one of them?” Rey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It wanted to play tea time but I’m having none of that. Don’t want to end up like a Coruscantian noble and get poisoned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Scurex dashed past him with terrifying agility. “Watch out! One’s coming your way!” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s Lightsaber activated casting her own glow. Turns out Kylo had been going in the wrong direction. She was to his right close to a cave opening shining light from the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo finally got to her and helped her force push the two Scurex away to give them a bit of breathing room for what Rey found in the dangerous den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Rey pointed at a ship hidden in webs and darkness. To her, it must be a way off this planet without alerting the First Order, but to Kylo it was something breathtaking. He only saw it in the journals of the Empire and he never thought he would be able to see it in person. Darth Vader’s personal ship. He turned to look at Rey who was studying his face but she was getting nothing from his guarded emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now the two Scurex that were fighting them remained at a distance preferring to circle them for some reason. Kylo didn’t think it was because of their activated Lightsabers. These things didn’t know the concept of weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defend yourself only, don’t take risks,” Kylo advised before dashing toward one of the Scurex. He weaved through the legs trying to stab him and jumped up at the soft belly which he pierced with the blade. It fell dead with a screech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to come back to Rey’s side to finish off the other one when a third Scurex dropped from the ceiling. This one didn’t attack him right away and only observed him like an intelligent being trying to come up with a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kylo could use the hesitation to his advantage, Rey screamed. He could feel anger in it and an edge of the Dark Side. His attention was entirely on her now. Her Scurex had stabbed her with one of its sharpened legs and was trying to sting her. But Kylo could feel that Rey wasn’t going to go easy and could read the intention behind her swings. They were ready to strike lethal blows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Something overcame Kylo. He felt the need to protect her, stop her from doing something that would guide her into the Dark Side’s grasp like he’s always wanted. He reached out and snatched her Lightsaber using the force and pulled it into his hand. He jumped in front of Rey with a surprising burst of speed and slashed the Scurex in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I can handle myself!” Rey railed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo ignored her and grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the ship. Only one more Scurex remained but this one had its carapace covering its entire body which was something that should be impossible. But he could feel something else in it. It was imbued with the Dark Side of the force. The ship wasn’t the one calling out to him, it was this creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was pushed inside while Kylo stayed outside to buy her time as she struggled to bring the ship back to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slashed his red Lightsaber in the air making the Scurex hiss in anger. When it lunged at him in an attack he pushed it up into the cave of the roof with the force. It fell back onto the cave floor with an echoing thud. Kylo looked back at Rey trying to see if she needed more time. The answer is yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the Scurex ready to fight some more with an unhappy grumble. He felt that the creature knew it wouldn’t be able to win this fight so easily and decided to finally use its stinger. It was raised up close to its belly and began to drip with venom. Kylo raised his hands ready to use the force again expecting the Scurex to dash headfirst into him. Instead, it vanished into the darkness to the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was in trouble now. He couldn’t use Force Near-Sight to locate living creatures. He was trying to decide what to do when the creature jumped out again. Thanks to his reflexes Kylo was able to dodge the attack using his Lightsaber but he knew that his luck might run out on one of the attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of pure instinct upon hearing the deadly hiss, Kylo hilted his Lightsaber and put his palms out in front of him. The cave filled with a sudden flash of light that chased away the shadows completely. Even the cobwebs that covered Vader’s ship were chased away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the light faded away Kylo was able to see the cave as if daylight could shine inside of it. The Scurex was on the floor stunned and the carapace no longer covered its whole body. Kylo couldn’t feel an ounce of Dark Side influence in it either. It was completely cleansed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear shot through him though. Not only could he not feel the Dark Side in the Scurex, but he couldn’t feel the lull of the Dark Side as strongly as before. It was still there but muted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” Rey called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked up at her still terrified of the implications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s working, we can go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the Scurex which was now sleeping peacefully then back at Rey. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said in a daze. As he climbed in after Rey he distractedly called his mask to his hand and shut the door to sit next to Rey.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be okay?” Kylo asked Rey. He was looking at the wound on her side. Her tunic was shredded at the waist and completely filthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We have a great doctor in the rebellion. And with the money we’ve been getting from supporters, we can get him any medicine he needs. I’ll just check up with him,” Rey assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Kylo hadn’t put on the mask since they left the Scurex Den his excuse is that he needs to fix it but the truth was that he still couldn’t feel a connection to the Dark Side. If Rey knew this, she wasn’t showing it, and she wasn’t trying to convince him to stay with her either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know how you managed to pull me to you,” Rey wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two could only come up with theories but without a Jedi or Sith Master, they wouldn’t be able to find an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Rey finally broke the silence. In front of them was the rebel hideout. Rey wasn’t worried about showing Kylo where the rebellion was hidden. She got him to promise that he wouldn’t attack them unless someone else in the First Order found their base, and she trusted his word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same agreement ensured that Kylo would leave the planet with Vader’s ship, she still had no clue what the ship was. Maybe having the ship with him could help Kylo reestablish his connection to the Dark Side. Or it would happen naturally once he was far away from Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was able to land the ship without any problems and once they were on the ground Kylo knew he had to let her go. He couldn’t bring her with him nor convince her to join him now that he was questioning his allegiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked slowly out of the cockpit and to the hangar with Kylo following her. At the foot of the hangar, she hesitated looking at the jungle. She looked at Kylo and hope sparked in him. If she asked him to stay, would he accept? Would his mother take him back? Most importantly, can he turn his back on his Grandfather’s legacy in order to fix his Father’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t find out because the only thing that Rey did was close the distance between them for a tight hug. Then she walked outside without a word.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kylo still couldn’t get Rey out of his mind along with the questions he had before she left. As he came out of Hyperspace and came into view of a First Order controlled planet, he felt the call of the light side become stronger than before. He steered Vader’s ship into the planet and once he was safely in the atmosphere he ejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the ship crash and burn onto the surface a few miles away from a city. The sight of the wreckage brought satisfaction up from his heart but was soon squashed and thrown away when the Dark Side finally opened itself up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He howled at his actions that cost him a connection to his grandfather. At least he managed to keep his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About Kylo's force powers in this chapter, they are based off real jedi abilities found in the Legends canon. But Near-Sight is a mix of originality and Force Sight. The other power he used in the fight against the Scurex was Force Light.</p><p>I'm kind of liking writing these oneshots guys. I'm wondering if maybe I should take a crack at making a fix fic for Rise of Skywalker. I really loved the movie but even I have to say that there were some missed opportunities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hidden Sorrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya kids, I'm back! And after much careful consideration, I've decided to upgrade this from a one-shot to a WIP. I'm just not sure what my end game is ^u^"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Leia, Can I ask you something?” I lowered myself from the tree I was trying to connect with through the force. These things are very hard to understand. You absolutely can’t get under their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fell with a thud and every step I took caused a very pleasing crunch because of all the dried leaves scattered on the forest floor. I could see myself enjoying a nice cool day playing around with these strange things if I had the time that is. A small laugh escaped me when I suddenly imagined Ben getting irritated at their noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped myself when I remembered that I called Leia. She was looking at me softly and with a smile. I blushed realizing what I had just imagined in front of her. Maybe I was lucky enough to have that thought be secret from her intuitiveness?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see that at least some of my Ben still exists. Enough to have you swooning over him.” Her eyes tightened into amused creases as she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she’d know. Nothing escapes her. I sigh and lean on a tree to look up at the sky. If only she knew how many times he’s in my mind. And how many times we’ve already met up in secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know. Maybe a little time off would do him good. I could try connecting with him later and see if he might want to do something to de-stress. Build up our trust levels in the process. You know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia isn’t a Jedi and she doesn’t know about this as much as her brother, but I’ve picked up a few things from her. She’s more connected to nature than Luke was. He would always want me to jump straight into the force, and while it was easy, I just didn’t understand anything about it. I forced it to listen to me. But Leia taught me how to listen to it instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every single thing has a voice that you can hear if you just allow yourself to understand them. We’re connected to each other no matter how far away we are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to ask me about? It’s not about my son, is it? I know you’re worried about him, I am too. But he needs to walk his own path. All we can do is be there for him whenever he needs us.” I was uncomfortable as I saw her blink away faint tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s not that. It’s. Well. Before you knew anything about your own parents, did you ever wonder who they were?” I slid down to the floor wondering if maybe I crossed a line in our teacher-student relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when I looked up she didn’t seem to be mad or bothered. Instead, I felt some understanding and love in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never knew your parents, right?” I nodded. “I can’t say that I know where you’re coming from, by the time I knew I was adopted I was too old to have spent my entire life dwelling on it. But I have found myself wondering what my real mother must’ve been like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I really don’t know what to say, but I do have one piece of advice. You can choose to ignore it if you want since like I said, I don’t know much about your situation. But you don’t need to know who your parents are in order to know who you are. Whoever they were, it doesn’t change who you are right now. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think I do.” I smiled. “But I still want to know who they were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could see them if I meditate? You said that I can connect to the universe if I meditate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia scrunched her face thinking about my question. My heart fluttered. I actually never thought I could meet my parents this way. I have a chance. Please say yes, Leia. You know more about this stuff than me. I should’ve asked Luke when I met him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’ve never tried searching for anyone. Not even for Luke. But who knows. I’ll see you back at camp.” I nodded at her as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I crossed my legs and entered meditation. If I can meet up with Ben from across the Galaxy whenever I want for no reason, then surely I can see my parents through the force. I just hope they’re okay. It’s been so long, what if they don’t recognize me? Would I even be able to recognize them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled in my eyes as my excitement started to become too much to handle. I have to quash them down in order to concentrate or else this would never work. But it’s just too difficult. You try ignoring those feelings of hope when you realize that you’re going to see someone you’ve missed for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all that excitement was gone when I finally managed to connect myself to the force. A chilling sensation set over me and invaded my bones. I opened my eyes and was met with darkness. A void even darker than the one I found myself in that cave where Luke exiled himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shivered from a cold that was more than a chilly wind and when I breathed out I could see my breath float into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From that same breath, a hand slowly formed. It was frail and old. Scars adorned the grey pale skin that materialized over it. And when it flexed its fingers, I could hear the bones inside snap as if they were about to break apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reached out to me with an open hand making me flinch in fear. Even though it didn't have a body or a face, I could still feel the evil it was soaked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess it sensed what I felt because the next thing it did was draw away cautiously before motioning for me to get closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear I didn't want to but my body worked against my mind and I stepped forward almost eagerly. And with each step, I let out even more ragged breaths making me feel weaker and weaker while the hand drew in those breathes to form more parts of its body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I seeing this?” I asked weakly. “I want to see my parents. Take me to my family!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I collapsed onto my knees too weak to continue and my chest was heaving trying to keep me breathing. Sweat dripped from my lashes blinding me a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Family. Family! This is family!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Treason then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wipe Them Out. All Of Them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Execute Order Sixty-Six!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All of these words bombarded me with the same serpentine voice that dripped his venom. They were all accompanied by flashes of history and they all attacked my head at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I screamed out in pain begging for it to stop. I cried for it to stop. But nothing would listen to me. I was forced to listen to all of this instead. I was forced to feel the pain of tortured souls. The emotions of betrayal from the actions of whoever it was behind it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up and through heavy tears, I saw the deformed face of the Galaxy’s greatest enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Citizens of the galaxy, Long Have I Waited for the day of my Return to rebuild the great Empire. I, Palpatine have returned. Your Emperor once more!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Ghostly Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kylo walked into the bridge with great peace. He wasn’t wearing his mask right now allowing his hair to ruffle from the air the conditioner was pumping into the room. His mask was currently undergoing the final repairs and would soon cover his face once more. But first he had some business to attend to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of the treacherous General Hux. No one else knew of his moonlighting as a mole. And as much as he wanted to get rid of him while he could, he needed to keep him around to know just what kind of information the resistance was getting. Kylo planned to use this to his advantage and milk it for all it was worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Hux’s breath fastened in fear. His thoughts raced. Sweat poured out of his skin making him shiver at the cold touch of the air. And his hands were trembling slightly at his side. He’s already faced the deadly grasp of Kylo’s force chokes multiple times since his former rival secured his place as supreme leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he shouldn’t be afraid of them. And he wasn’t. But right now he could feel a cold void in Kylo Ren. Something wasn’t sitting right in him since he came back from his mission on the planet from the Kursor system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” Hux choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s eyes remained silently on the squirming man. Until a blue figure appeared in his peripheral view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You were so close, Ben. Why didn’t you stay with Rey? You could’ve saved yourself. Instead, you slipped even further into the grimey hands of the dark side. I overestimated you, Ben.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s ghostly apparition moved in closer but Kylo refused to meet his disappointed gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You could’ve been happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo scoffed and spun away much to Hux’s relief. The poor man had been holding in his breath for too long and his posture loosened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have been going around in circles. Every once in a while, we get closer to the signals just to have it weaken on the next standard day. No one on this ship knows how to find this stupid signal!” Kylo’s officers flinched expecting him to go on another destructive tantrum. Instead, he pulled up a display on the places where they'd detected the strongest signals of the late Emperor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued his rant releasing his frustrations through lectures ignoring the cowering commanders and nagging force ghost behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he talked everyone could sense what General Hux had felt. This man, their leader, was no longer the same. And it wasn’t just because he was not throwing a tantrum because of their uselessness. You could always feel the rage burning inside of him but now there was nothing but coldness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling was even more unsettling than his usual self. At least they always knew when he was going to go berserk and destroy things with his laser sword. Now they have no clue what his coldness would mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You should give up Kylo. The dark side is eating you alive. It will leave nothing behind. At least your grandfather could express hatred and anger. You can’t control this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo closed his eyes and concentrated. He unleashed a small pulse of dark side energy chasing away his uncle’s apparition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That felt like control to me,” he sneered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Your helmet is complete.— A gruff voice came out of the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Generals burst into whispers of gossip trying to figure out why Kylo Ren would still want his mask. But they came to an abrupt silence as their leader turned to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare troops. Dispatch them to the surface of the planet. I want to see what exactly connects this planet to the others. I’ll be down in a few to observe the scans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s Black cape billowed as he exited the bridge and headed to the forges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got his hands on the mask and felt it’s searing heat from it’s time in the forge, he froze in a mental debate. He wanted to press it against his face and cement his status as a sith and burn his face in order to completely Kill Ben Solo. But the memory of Snoke’s chiding was dissuading him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re nothing but a child. In a mask.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He strode out of there tucking the mask under his arm deciding to wait for it to cool off before wearing it. He passed Luke’s ghost who was grinning smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe there is hope for you after all,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he joked much to the sith’s irritation.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kylo stepped out onto the dusty ground and scanned the plains. His Stormtroopers were investigating everything in sight and had already amassed piles of suspicious evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them were just scraps and trash that were probably discarded when previous ships landed here. Wrappers of food rations from the old Empire. Coins from the Age of the Republic. But it was mostly scraps of ships themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo put on his helmet and was about to go off on his own again when he felt himself being called by something. The force tugged him toward one of the bins where he came upon a piece of scrap metal. From the burn marks and the visible wear and tear it was easy to tell that it was from the hull of a ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By focusing with the force he could even tell that it was from a recent ship that came to the planet. Perhaps it’s the origin of the ghostly signal rebounding and echoing in all of the first order channels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I would advise you to just give this all a rest,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luke’s ghost appeared by Kylo’s side and matched his footsteps as they entered his personal ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren just breathed menacingly through his air filter. Luke shuddered as the sounds triggered the memories of his fight with his father before his redemption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is my fault. I am sorry Ben. If I hadn’t. If I hadn’t— I just didn’t want to go through fighting another family member.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kylo mindlessly flipped through controls as he flew back to his ship. It seemed like he couldn’t even hear Luke anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I lost myself. I almost took the easy way out. It’s just that, I felt Palpatine’s power in you and…I was just so jaded. Look, there’s no excuse for what I did. I’m sorry. Your fall to the dark side was my fault.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the flight was quiet. Luke was about to slip away into the force again when Kylo spoke up moments before docking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. It was your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a moment, Luke felt anger, sadness, and some glimmer of gratitude flare inside of his nephew. The sign of Ben’s continued struggle was quickly squashed but Luke could feel that maybe the dark side still couldn’t consume the boy completely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>